We Could Be Heroes
by shinomu
Summary: Como você mesmo pensava, Sasuke, nada nos manteria juntos. [drabble][shounenai][sasunarusasu]


**Diclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masahi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Shounen-ai! Mas nada que vá matar alguém. E pra quem gosta de final feliz não é recomendável. O casal pode ser interpretado da maneira que quiser, eu acho. SasuNaru ou NaruSasu.

**Nota:** Um drabble pra descontrair. Estou tendo muito pouco tempo por causa da escola, mas às meninas que estão escrevendo fics do nosso casalzinho favorito: eu estou imprimindo as suas fics pra ler, por isso não estou comentando. Mas assim que der o farei!

**We Could Be Heroes**

O som estilhaçado sumia à medida que ele corria. Os passos apressados, quase desesperados, não faziam barulho algum na mata. As marcas ardiam como fogo em todo o seu corpo. Eram como tatuagens, sabia que estariam ali para sempre. Torturando-o. Lembrando-lhe de sua posição.

Era ridículo pensar assim. Que era ele quem havia feito a escolha errada. Que era ele quem havia se jogado primeiro. Que era ele quem admitira derrota.

_Derrota_.

Aquela palavra pesava.

Mais que pesava, doía.

O vento gélido cortava-lhe a face pálida enquanto as folhas dançavam levemente, como um balet improvisado. Mesmo assim não tentava conter a barreira invisível, sequer notava o espetáculo abaixo de seus pés.

Até que, de repente, o cenário sumiu.

Apenas para lhe mostrar o mais belo azul.

Por um instante estava voando.

Por um instante tinha o poder.

Por um instante, era o rei do mundo.

Mas um instante não durava muito.

Um instante não durava.

Um instante já não existia.

Sentiu o calor ser roubado de seu corpo, enquanto o ar era roubado de seus pulmões. As roupas pesadas de inverno o puxavam para baixo, sem piedade alguma. O instante fora afogado pela conhecida sensação.

Afundando.

Deixava-se levar pelo frio novamente. A perda do ar não mais lhe assustava. De alguma forma, era o que o mantinha vivo. Aquela sensação. Como se estivesse acontecendo. Como se nunca tivesse um fim.

Os dois corpos se movendo rapidamente, sincronizadamente. Como se pudessem ignorar o mundo. Como se pudessem ficar juntos, mesmo que nunca pudessem estar juntos. Afinal, nada importava. Não haveria um amanhã para eles.

Mas aquele momento duraria para sempre. Ficaria cravado em seus corações. Lembrando-lhes que nunca mais estariam novamente.

Um leve sorriso agraciou seus lábios, quase roxos, enquanto as águas lhe puxavam novamente para a realidade. Para longe de suas lembranças.

O céu negro, carregado de chuvas, lhe encarava de mau humor. O som da cahoeira era ensurdecedor. Aquela era sua realidade. Não haveria mais céu azul. Afinal, o céu também havia desistido de alegrar-lhe.

Afinal, _não havia mais volta_.

Voltou à margem, quase sendo impedido de se levantar pelas roupas pesadas. Olhou ao redor, tentando absorver qualquer informação que fosse. Sentia a mente girar, gritando-lhe que parasse. Chegou a um ponto em que desistira de si mesmo.

Patético.

Virou-se, para encarar o outro lado da parede de pedra. Ali jazia sua imagem caída. Sem energias para sequer abrir os olhos, não podia mais lutar. A chuva caía levemente sobre sua face corada. Era como um anjo. Um anjo que não poderia mais lutar por ele.

E este era seu desejo.

Um grito ecoou pelo vale.

"Sasuke-kun!"

E, novamente, fora encontrado. Na verdade, não podia nem dizer que precisavam procurá-lo. Quem ele poderia enganar? Todos sabiam exatamente onde ele estava. Às vezes, pareciam mesmo não se importar; deixavam-no solto, não temiam que fosse embora. Mas por que temeriam? Ele já não podia mais viver fora dali, já não tinha mais para onde ir, muito menos forças.

O tempo passava cada vez mais rápido, lembrando-lhe do que estava por vir, de quem teria de enfrentar. De quem teria de matar.

"Suficiente, não acha? Não pode ficar o dia todo olhando para uma parede."

Levantou os olhos avermelhados, fitando o rapaz com a expressão de sempre.

"Orochimaru-sama quer vê-lo. Precisam conversar."

Ao terminar o recado, Kabuto saltou levemente para o topo do vale, lançando-lhe um último olhar antes de sumir pela floresta. Sabia que não adiantaria conversar com o garoto. Além disso, sentia-se incomodado com aqueles olhos que seu Mestre tanto desejava, mas que lhe pareciam repugnantes.

O jovem Uchiha, já no alto da grande estátua, pensava se deveria mesmo continuar com aquilo. Já fazia um ano que vivia ali, sendo treinado pela _cobra_. Às vezes seu objetivo parecia tão perto, mas, quando se via pensando, parecia impossível.

_Aquele homem_ era inalcançável. Sempre foi.

Olhou para o outro lado da cachoeira, os olhos baixos, quase sem esperanças. O céu continuava rosnando e o vento ainda soprava violentamente.

Chegaria o dia em que sorriria novamente? Em que carregaria aquela voz até ele, junto daquela pessoa? Talvez. Afinal, ainda havia um fio de esperança.

Virou-se, deixando tudo para trás, esquecendo de tudo novamente. Não era difícil, já o fizera diversas vezes antes. Mas, de tanto o fazer, já não olhava mais para trás. Apenas seguia o seu caminho, sua sina, sempre em frente, nunca fraquejando, nunca notando o que poderia ter deixado para trás.

Nunca notando o céu de sorrindo abertamente, e lágrimas caindo de felicidade, por saber que ainda estava ali, por saber que, de alguma forma, não havia sido esquecido.

Também nunca saberia dizer o que lhe puxava de volta para a margem, quando fazia tanto esforço para cair cada vez mais. Os lábios quentes permaneceriam como uma ilusão em sua mente, guardada para os piores momentos de sua vida. Para que continuasse vivo.

_Como você mesmo pensava, Sasuke, nada nos manteria juntos._

_Nós poderíamos lutar contra tudo e todos, mas nunca venceríamos de nós mesmos._

_Nós poderíamos ser reis, mas o mundo era grande demais para ser conquistado em tão pouco tempo._

_Mas os nossos beijos, aqueles que estariam em nossas memórias para sempre, mas que nunca seriam revelados, aqueles que trocamos calidamente, mas sob um mundo frio que apenas nos quer como instrumentos..._

_Nossos beijos, Sasuke, permaneceriam para sempre._

_E nós poderíamos ser o que quiséssemos._

_Nós poderíamos ser heróis. Todos saberiam quem éramos, todos nos respeitariam._

_Nós poderíamos derrotar o mundo. Poderíamos ter tudo, _ser _tudo._

_Mas nada, nada deixaria que _estivéssemos _juntos._

**Owari**


End file.
